Jay Inslee
Jay Inslee is currently a US representative from Washington's first district. He is also the chair of the Democratic National Committee and is the organizer of the first Liberal Political Action Conference. Offices Held: * Representative from Washington (1993-1995, 1999-present) * Chair of the DNC (2005-present) * Secretary of Education (2006-present) * Speaker Pro Tempore (House) (2006-2007) * Senator from Washington (2007-present) Early Life Inslee was born in Seattle Washington on February 9th, 1951. He spent his time playing basketball (because he's hella tall) and eating conservative tears. He graduated from high school in 1969 and he graduated from the University of Washington in 1975. Career Inslee first became interested in politics when his first house was seized by the government in order to build a highway. He didn't like that and ran for the US House in 1993 as a Democrat. He was defeated in 1995, ran again in 1999, and won. Inslee was voted into the Chairmanship of the Democratic National Committee in 2005. Also in 2005, Inslee announced his running for Washington State Governor. In 2006, to fill the vacant Secretary of Education spot, President McCain appointed Inslee as the aforementioned secretary. During the 2006 midterms, an OOC discussion on the gubernatorial elections revealed that Inslee's election wasn't until 2008. Inslee had to make a last minute bid for the Senate, which he duly won with 65% of the vote. I have absolutely no idea how. His House seat was lost by a margin of 390 votes. He's now running for Governor in 2008. Personal life Inslee was married to Nancy Inslee on May 18th, 1980, in Yakima, Washington. The reception was postponed immediately afterwards because of the eruption of Mt. St. Helens, which subsequently dumped five inches of ash on all the roads in the region. Nancy and Inslee have three children; Rhonda Inslee (19), James Inslee (16), and Tyler Inslee (10). Rhonda Inslee is currently working on her bachelors degree in chemistry at the University of Washington. In 2005, Inslee was with his wife at his house when he answered the door and was subsequently shot in the chest by a radical conservative. Also in 2005, at the first LPAC (Liberal Political Action Committee), a Terronist (follower of Terron) shot Inslee in the foot. As a direct result of the shootings against Inslee, his relationship with his wife became strained, culminating in their divorce on the 12th of December, 2005. To self-medicate his relationship, he went out drinking with James Rollande and Senator Bob Dole. As he polished off a whiskey he heard about a House session going on, at which point he requested the only sober person there, James Rollande to drive. Rollande subsequently took five shots of drugged scotch and agreed to drive him to the House. Midway to the House the drugs took hold in Rollande. On accident, he spun the car around and crashed it into the telephone pole. Inslee's drunk ass took this moment to jump out of the car and walk off to the House. He hurt nothing but his reputation among the other Representatives. On the 27th of December, Inslee shot himself in the chest with a pistol. He was treated at the hospital and placed in a mental institution for five days. After leaving the institution, Inslee moved to a house in Arlington, Virginia. He has been formally divorced from his wife. To make matters worse, while talking with James Rollande on January 12th, the latter was approached by a nameless enemy who shot Inslee in the leg and attempted to shoot Rollande. After subduing the criminal and dressing Inslee's wound, John John (that same FOX reporter who fainted when McCain came out as bisexual) revealed himself and told the two that he had been taking documentary footage of their "assault" on the "innocent bystander.". Needless to say, Inslee had to restrain Rollande from killing John John as well. Inslee was invited to Camp David, where his dick was bitten off by the PPT, Harold Galloton. This has not been made known in RP to anyone except the two parties. In excruciating pain, Inslee shot Galloton in the leg. The two have made amends. Also at his Camp David stay, he was held by the Secret Service who were attempting a coup. After escaping (without a dick), he traveled to Washington DC, received medical care, and went to the Capital situation room, where he helped organize the "Battle of Air Force 1", where President McCain was being held hostage by several Secret Service agents. List of wounds suffered by Jay Inslee * Shot in the chest by a radical (in home) * Shot in the foot by a FOX news terrorist (at LPAC) * Shot in the chest in a suicide attempt (in home) * Shot in the leg by one of Rollande's enemies (in home) * Dick bitten off by Harold Galloton (Camp David)